Anonymous
by i.write.fanfics
Summary: Edward loved someone when he was human.Decades later, Someone that looks alot like the present Bella Swan crosses his past. Who is Bella Swan anyway? What is her past..Who is she? and is she the love of his life..or not? How is she connected to him?
1. Chapter 1

here is the summary :)

What if Edward loved someone when he was human? Her name is Marie, but on the morning of their wedding, Edward disappeared. The reason? He was bitten by a vampire. The sad thing is, Marie was left in the church,  
embarrassed  
and pitied by everyone because everybody thought her own groom ran away from  
her. Now, Marie was broken-hearted. She does not know what to do with her life  
without  
Edward. And she believed them, she believed that her love really left her.  
After several months, she disappears too and was never heard of again. When  
Edward  
heard this, as a vampire ofcourse, he searched for ways to kill himself, but Carlisle found him and as all of you know, the Cullen  
family started. But Edward yearned for his Marie, and pledged never to love  
someone else except Marie.

Until decades and decades after, Isabella Marie Swan looks so much like Marie. She  
does not know her past, because she was adopted in a car crash by her adoptive  
parents- Charlie-the chief of police officer, and  
Renee, a local doctor of Forks. They all claim she had "amnesia" after the  
crash since she remembers nothing. But a year after, her amnesia has done 0%  
recovery. She does not even know the faces of her parents, does not know her  
former  
address, but the diamond ring she wore since the crash is the only token of her  
past.

I want to thank my editor julia cullen for the big help! and please read her fanfic if you like this chapter and story:)

**~~~CHAPTER 1~~~**

_Dazzling lights. They were the first thing I saw.  
Blinking. Ever beautiful.  
And the walls.  
Old stones, bricks and other majestic pieces.  
But the smell didn't escape me.  
Flowers.  
Roses, Jasmines, Lilacs…  
Fragrant._

_For some reason, I feel triumphant…and I don't even know why!  
Then slowly I realize I'm in a church. A Church I've never been to before._

_Wait...Oh God.. there are people everywhere!  
And not ordinary people. They are people you only see in movies like Titanic or Romeo and Juliet. They wear old-fashioned clothes. Dazzling women wear their hair in buns and are armed with an elegant fan. They all whisper while looking at me none too friendly. I saw pity and hostility._

_With a shock, I realize I'm holding a fresh bouquet of flowers. It was so light that I never actually saw it until I looked down at my hands. I took in my appearance and realized I was wearing a wedding gown. The neckline curves to just below my collar is embroidered with white lace and pearls._

_I'm the bride. I look straight ahead and realize that I have no groom.  
Everywhere I look, people seem to be waiting for me to do something.  
There were whispers and loud arguing all around me and I hear people saying "she's a disgrace"._

_I see a woman that looks a lot like me, it was like looking at my own reflection. But her hair is a lighter brown than mine with glowing, golden eyes, unlike my deep brown maybe it isn't really golden, maybe it looks like that because the sun reflects on her eyes. But yet, she's about my age, so it's impossible that she's my aunt or mother. Maybe she's my sister in this dream? She stopped at my place in the aisle and whispered "he's not coming"._

_The people around me shake their heads with tight lips. I feel like the woman in front of me is my only friend and she's not even hugging me-she just looks at me with pity like everyone else, except that her glance is soft, not like the others who seem to say "you're a failure" . Her eyes say "I know what you're going through" She closes her eyes and goes back to her place,_

_But I don't see where her place is because I'm running. My bare feet pound pavement as my heart rate quickens and burning tears stream down my cheeks. The lady that looks like me does not follow. No one does. I stop as I hear a soft whisper in my ear and cold breath._ ….

And it all ended. I wake up sweating as the early morning sun beams down on me from the window.  
_Relax, Bella, Relax, it's just a dream. A nightmare._  
Not real. Not real. Not real. I kept repeating it, over and over in my head. Once I calm down enough, I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and did my usual morning routine. The familiarity helps me gain composure and the flush slowly recedes from my cheeks. When I'm done, I head down stairs to have breakfast with my family.

How did I get here?  
_Charlie and Renee adopted me a year ago._  
My real parents?  
_I have no idea._  
My past?  
_Nothing. I don't remember._

I repeat this epiphany every morning, to make sure that my "amnesia" is under control.  
And every morning, as the realization hits me, it brings tears to my eyes but I fight them back. But no, today is my birthday, my 17th birthday, just like what Renee said. Today, I will not cry.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where am I?" I heard my own voice mutter silently, and the doctor smiled at me with sad eyes.  
"You're in the hospital sweetie" the doctor said.  
"What happened to me?" I could feel the tears burning in my eyes and I wanted to wipe it off, but there were IVs stopping me. I was connected to a machine.  
"I'm sorry to say this but you and you're parents had a car crash…and you are the only one who survived."

Renee drives me to therapy in companionable silence. I had been going since, well since my amnesia started to clear up. Every week on Thursday, I would sit down in Dr. Denise's cold office in a vinyl chair that made the back of my legs stick to it. She was a nice woman; she didn't talk down to me, as if I were crazy, just someone who needed her help. She would ask me every time if I had remembered anything over the week while we were apart and every time, it was the same. No. I hadn't remembered anything. None of the flashes of memory that were always on the TV shows. My last memory was always the same. Voices. Just voices saying, "She'll be safe there." It must have been my real parents because it wasn't a voice I recognized.  
I searched in my memory frantically for an image of my parents and me, but there were none. All I could remember were math formulas, Laws of science, history of the Civil war…and all about things normal people would learn and then completely forget after getting a "B" on the exam. No pretty house, No shopping with a mom, no fighting over the remote with a dad. Nothing.  
No! No! NO! I don't know what to do, I wanted to scream, but that was out of the question, I still felt too weak.  
"I can't remember" By now, my vision was blurry, and everywhere else I looked, there was emptiness.  
I noticed that doctor Denise was crying too.  
She wiped her tears and excused herself while looking business-like again and scribbled something on her chart.

The day after the car crash that had taken my parents from me, the police talked to me. They said that me and my family had been out to a restaurant and were celebrating my 16th birthday. On the way home, a drunk driver suddenly made a wrong turn and crashed into our car, instantly killing my mom who had been in the passenger seat, the side the drunk driver had crashed into. My father died in the fire that ensued after the collision. They added that the man was in jail now, and promised me that there would be justice served for my loss. They also told me that my parents' attorney said that I was to be taken care of by my mother's closest friend-the doctor that had taken care of me when I arrived in the ambulance after the crash. Renee Swan.

***END OF FLASHBACK ***  
Today is my 17th birthday. Exactly a year ago, I was named Charlie and Renee's daughter. I woke up to the smell of my favourite thing; blueberry pancakes. Renee's pancakes never tasted quite right. I didn't understand why she wouldn't just give up and use bisquik like normal people. She would just laugh and say, "Then it wouldn't be much of a labor of love."  
I had all but forgotten about the steaming stack of blueberry pancakes when Charlie brought up the subject of school-it's going to be my first year here at Forks high. I had skipped a year because Charlie said I had been taking advanced classes anyway when I went to school in Anaheim, California. That's where my parents and I had lived when I was still with them. Or when they were still with me. It always amazed me he knew all about my life before them, especially when I know none.I credited his knowledge about me to the fact that he was chief of police here, it must be his job. Well, I had to believe him, because what choice do I have? I can't contradict what they say, because I don't even know if it's a thing I should contradict. And I also skipped a year because Renee said that "the trauma is too great for me." It would slow down my recovery and I would be overwhelmed.  
I had a lot of obstacles to fight with. The first, my "amnesia" as Renee and half of the hospital staff had explained to me, was supposed to be getting better. But it never did. They also said there were supposed to be triggers of memories that were going to start coming back to me in flashes. But were they right? Big no.  
I was nervous of course. I didn't know anyone here in Forks! I would be the "new girl" tomorrow and the "new girl" who needs "special help" because I had memory loss. After breakfast, I went upstairs and was in the process of cleaning my room when I noticed the ring.

I stared at the ring.

It's the only token of my past, the only thing I have as proof that I had parents. I assume that this was their birthday gift to me, and even if I have no proof of that, I don't care. It's too elegant to be a casual accessory anyway, so that's what I thought when I woke in the hospital wearing it. It's diamonds smiled at me warmly and I sighed. It's going to be a boring day. Again.

It was noon when I finished preparing my things. I made a sandwich for myself and Renee asked me if I wanted to go with them grocery shopping but I refused, I said I would study. She smiled at me and she said it was fine.

Finally I was alone. With nothing to do. I watched TV for 5 minutes, but that was boring too. So I turned it off and headed outside.

I went walking in the woods near our house pretty often. I liked to go there to think; it was silent; peaceful. The truth is that somehow the forest is more like my home than Charlie and Renee's house. Maybe because I didn't really know where I used to live, but wherever that was, it still felt like home. Renee said that my real parents' house in California was big, but the lawyers sold it too and all the money my parents left was put in the bank under my name. They told me the total, and sure, it was a big and I mean big amount, but it didn't matter to me, not when I remembered that I lost my parents for that money. The woods were quiet, the wind purring in my ear, and as soon as I reached my "nest", a part of the woods with a big rock I liked to sit on. Almost instantly, like everytime I go here in my "nest",I felt like I was being watched as I sat alone on "my" rock.I hummed to myself but I pushed it back, I really needed time to think. I must have had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, it was twilight, the only problem is, as usual, I am sure I am tired even though I just fell asleep, as if I did something while sleeping. Ugh. My stepparents wouldn't worry, at least not that much anyway, for I was notorious for doing this a lot, almost once a , not almost, it's always. It's a habit I can't give up, hard as I try to. It feels like I do something here every week. I don't know why but when I go here, I always fall asleep and wake up so tired. I always get back late because I fall asleep all the time. And they always believe that. But why would they not? A tiny voice said in my head. I sighed in frustration and made my way to the house.

When I arrived, there was a burned mac and cheese on the stove. I ate it up and Charlie yelled that he was sorry because he burned it. I laughed in response. Renee was taking a bath in the 1st floor bathroom, so I made my way to the 2nd floor for my shower. The rush of the warm water always made me tired so when I was done, I toweled off, blow-dried my hair, and put on my favorite pink pajama pants for bed.

I had a habit of thinking about everything that happened that day before I fell asleep. I remembered my time in the woods and the feeling of being watched. And I remembered my dream earlier. I was thinking of that when another dream began…

* * *

What do you guys think? :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Deja Vu**

_I felt a trickle of fear run through me._

_"Don't be afraid" the stranger background,this time,was green. I was in a_ forest.  
_  
The voice was somewhat familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who it really belonged to. I was sure I knew him, knew him well. In this dream though, I didn't look up at his face. I couldn't control my movements.  
"Come" he mumbled gently, and I didn't know why, or how, but I felt my own feet obeying. I found myself shivering from the cold morning dew, and then I heard him shrugging out of his coat, the sound of the wool gliding over his ivory skin. I still didn't look at his face; it was like I was wired to do whatever he wanted of me. He slipped it over my shoulders and I shrugged further into it because it was soft and warm and smelled wonderful. He hugged me close to him. He was cold; too cold but the coat protected me from his icy skin, except his strong hands- wired with muscle- which were pressed into the small of my back. I didn't ruin this beautiful moment worrying about who this creature was and if I should be allowing him to touch me. The only thing I knew was that, whoever this stranger was, he was holding me as tears fell from my eyes. I was listening to the sound of his voice- beautiful, luxurious- for what felt like forever until I realized what he was saying to me. "I'm sorry" he said, over and over "I'm sorry". But what could he possibly be apologizing about? The sunlight suddenly fell on his body, and I saw his skin glittering like a thousand diamond facets, imbedded in his skin. I gasped and he repeated the words "I'm sorry."_

The alarm went out, and I groggily pounded it with my fist until it stopped beeping. It's the first day of school I told myself then sighed. I made my way to the bathroom, turned on the hot water, and stepped into the stream of warm, welcoming water. It ran over my skin and got rid of the lingering sadness and confusion from my dream. I dressed and stumbled down the stairs. From the pantry, I grabbed Poptarts and headed out the door. The Audi….

It's one of Renee's gifts to me. I had wanted to buy it for myself but she insisted, saying it was no trouble.

The school was pretty easy to find, it was right off the highway, a big red wooden sign standing out front. I found myself in the midst of many strangers, each one staring at me. The girls seemed to glare, though I didn't know what I ever did to them. I felt a sense of _deja vu_ hit me. It was just like my dream the other night, the way they gossiped and pointed fingers at me. But that's not even the point. When I smelled- yes, _smelled_- something, I froze. My throat burned. It was like I was suddenly parched,my throat was dry and tight. Instinctively, I laid my hand on my throat. It was probably an allergic reaction to something that I didn't remember because of the crash. A perfume or cologne or something. _Right?_ I gulped-the burn faded. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I walked to the room labeled "admin office".

I smiled kindly at the elderly woman behind the desk. She gave me my schedule, a map of the school, and wished me luck. A few students introduced themselves and asked me certain questions like "What's your name" or "You're a new student, right?" or "What's you next class?"

A girl named Jessica even asked me to seat with them at lunch. I accepted gratefully, and before I knew it, the bell rang, signaling lunch.

The same burning sensation over came me again once I was in the cafeteria, and this time I didn't even flinch. The burning was so intense, and it started to hurt. I balled my fists and made my way to the counter then ordered a bowl of soup and a bottle of water. Just when I was about to put the spoon to my lips, I smelled something like honey-lilac, cinnamon, apples, citrus, chocolates, moss...

I turned my head toward the smell and saw five pale, beautiful, majestic, glorious, graceful and perfect strangers.

The first couple- a big buff guy and a blond goddess made their way to the cafeteria, arm in arm.

The second couple were holding hands -a tall, lanky blond guy, and I studied his face. There were little marks, barely noticeable- that covered his face. I wonder where they came from. Acne scars? No, they couldn't be.I wanted to get a closer look, but I can't do that! His girlfriend was petite and pretty. Her jet black hair framed her small heart-shaped face perfectly. They, like the first couple, seemed to be perfectly in love.

And the last one, a boy. His hair was a warm glow of copper and bronze. He seemed younger than the others. His natural beauty was breath taking. I couldn't help but gasp. Embarrased like hell, I quickly turned around, too late though, I think our eyes held for a millisecond or so.I heard Jessica's giggle and felt his gazing boring into my back.

Jessica then decided she wanted to be my "school guide" again, and went on to introduce the new arrivals.

"Those are the Cullens- gorgeous, obviously, but apparently, they're all coupled off, and they freaking live together-as in "together" together it's creepy!" she shrieked and I blinked at her- unsure what she expected me to do. She had a thoughtful look at her face, and continued..

"Well, except one, the cute bronze haired guy, he's a junior too, and he's single, but sadly, not ready to mingle, if you know what I mean." she laughed, and I forced a smile, but I think it came out more as a grimace.

"His name is Edward." Jessica said.  
I knitted my brows at the weird twisting feeling in my head. My mind was spinning, making me work hard to remember where I had heard "Edward" before. I got nothing. _Damn_.

I sipped my soup carefully, while Jessica blabbered about-what was that? A TV show or something? There it is again-the feeling of being stared at. And I have a pretty good idea who. Go figure. I felt my cheeks going red, and just my luck, Jessica noticed that.

"Bella! Bella!" she called alarmingly under her breath

"Edward Cullen is staring at you!" she said the words in urgent tones, like she couldn't believe what she was saying. I blinked at her, turned to face "Edward" and met his gaze again. I blushed deeper when he suddenly smiled, and I turned my back quickly.

I shrugged at Jessica and went back to eating my soup, ignoring the blush that flooded my face. Jessica giggled like a sweet little toddler, but to me it sounded like a witch's evil laugh. I took a deep breath to compose myself-wrong move.

The burn in my throat _exploded_.

I stood up, grabbed my bag like a robot while not breathing, ignored Jessica's and the others bewildered stare at me, and walked out of the cafeteria. When I noticed I'm on the parking lot, I took a deep breath I felt the eyes on my back. I didn't turn round, afraid of what or _who_ I'll see. What is happening with me? I paced the lot to calm myself and when I was me again-kinda, I opened my bag and snatched the schedule list. Biology is the next period,. I groaned, Took a deep breath again, and stalked back. Jessica stared at me as I sat down again, and she didn't utter a single word.

Finally, Lauren Mallory broke the silence.

"Where did you go?" she inquired.  
I didn't want to explain, so instead, I shook my head and walked got away from the table, confronted the map and walked alone to biology, ignoring the _tears_ falling from my eyes. What is happening to me?

The bell rang, and I jumped in surprise when something touched my wasn't _too_ cold, but it still gave me a low chill.

"It's this way" A velvety voice mumbled, and I looked at the face of my sudden companion. Edward Cullen.

It was said she cried on the last chapter.  
she can eat pop tarts.  
she saw jasper's scars but not knew what they are.  
her definition of edward's arm. it was not too cold.  
and go look at her dreams :D

I ask you..what do you think Bella is? Oh, and I'm assuring you, there is no connection to anything wolf-ish in this .

~rexanne

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

happy guessing! :)


	3. not an update

Sorry this is not an update.

* * *

I know it's against the rules to post an author's note w/o an actual chapter, but..

I just wanted to say sorry for not updating.

There's no explanation really, except that i've spent my time reading rather than writing.

I guess I lost my..inspiration, muse, whatever.

Anyway,

Whitecandles asked me if this story is up for adoption. Nope, it isn't.

but i am looking for an editor/beta.

So, if your interested, PM me why you want to edit this story.

but i do have a request, you have to be my friend for us to be able to work together nicely.

if you become the beta, you will enjoy the privileges:

~You get the whole plot, including the twists up to the ending

~You have my unending thanks for every chapter.

Oh, and Keep in mind, You'll have a friend in me.

Please PM me now :D


End file.
